Sera's Courier
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: Courier Six and his robotic companion are sent to a different universe and end up on the planet Sera, where they team up with the COG to stop the Locust Army once and for all, but will the COG trust this one man army, or keep him on a very tight and short leash?
1. Arrival of The Courier(Re-edited)

**A/N: Yeah yeah, another self insert story I know but hey, with The InFAMOUS Avenger and The Ultimate Ally on hiatus for the time being, the next chapters of Venomous Tendencies and Equestria's Warlord in development, getting Gears 5 Ultimate Edition and replaying Fallout New Vegas, I have new inspiration!**

**And yes, this is my second self insert fic, don't judge, I find OCs easier to work with because you can make their backstories.**

**I don't own the Gears of War franchise nor the Fallout franchise! Onward with the story****!**

* * *

**"Yelling!"**

_'__Thoughts'_

_"__Radio communication"_

_Noises_

**_Loud Noises_**

_Important items_

**Location**

* * *

**\- Mojave Wasteland -**

Kyler Dobbins was known as Courier Six, he started at the age of sixteen, then, at age twenty, he was tasked with delivering the Platinum Chip, but karma was a bitch and decided to try and make sure he was dead with a bullet to the head, look how well that worked out.**(A/N: He looks like Nomad Steve Rogers btw)**

Then, by the age of twenty six, he eliminated Cesar's Legion with a nuclear warhead, survived alien attscks, got his trusty robot companion, ED-E Jr., managed to help Joshua in his quest to help his people, killed Mr. House, and survived having his brain, spine, and heart replaced with artificial robotic replacements, became a B.O.S Sentinel, helped Enclave Remnants, and finally traversed The Capital, Commonwealth, and the West Virginia Wasteland.

Kyler was clad in Elite Riot Guard NCR armor, his trusy Eyebot floated by him as he atomized his Big Mountain Transporter from his Pip-Boy's inventory. "You know ED-E, I wish something interesting would happen."

ED-E Jr. beeped in agreement, Kyler chuckled softly and nodded. "Me too bud." Little did he know, Lady Karma had one last trick for him.

A storm had brewed up, and a lone lightning bolt struck the transponder, overloading it with energy, which jumped from the gun to both Kyler and ED-E Jr., Kyler yelled in pain and Jr. let out a few pained beeps, and in a flash, they disappeared off the face of the Mojave Wasteland...

* * *

**\- Sera, The Slab -**

The Slab was a shitty and hellish prison, the worst of the worst, and it was pretty much empty, save for a few Locust Wretches and a lone prisoner, he saw alone in his cell, his face hidden by the shadows.

His head perked up as he head footsteps coming towards his cell, and the soft hum of mechanical whirring not too far either, thats when q voice he knew all to well as his brother in arms and what he called his actual brother. "Jack, open this door." The voice of Dominic Santiago, though he preferred to be called 'Dom' by his peers, called out, the robot named Jack, welded through the steel lock and the door creeked open.

"What are you doing here?" The gruff voice of the prisoner asked, standing up from his cot.

"Getting you out, now put these on, you'll need them." Dom said, throwing a large duffle bag in front of the prisoner, who pocked it up and took it into the shadows, only to come out a moment later in full COG armor.

"You can get into a lotta trtrouble for this..." The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself self to be the 'traitor' Marcus Fenix, he took the Hammerburst rifle that Dom held out to him.

"Not anyone, Hoffman pardoned everybody, times have changed Marcus." Dom said and gave his brother in arms a slight smile, Marcus growled at what Dom said.

"Is that so..." He said in a low pissed off voice, before the sound of faint gunfire reached his ears, he turned his head towards the East Prison Cell Block. "You hear that?.." He asked Dom and checked his ammo, wondering who was firing off rounds.

"Yeah...But Grubs didn't notice me...Think its a Gear?" He looked towards the sound then back at Marcus.

He shook his head, the gunfire didn't sound like that of a Lancer, more like a minigun. "No, sounds like a minigun...Lets check it out, I wanna kick some ass and cave in skulls."

"Hell yeah!" Dom's shout was filled with enthusiasm as him and Marcus ran towards the sounds, Jack following close behind.

**\- With Kyler, fi****ve minutes earlier -**Kyler groaned as he woke up, smelling smoke in the air as he sat up. "You catch the serial number on that Securitron that hit me?.." He asked ED-E, who had woke up about a minute earlier and he gave off and weak beep as he flew under Kyler's right arm, helping him up. "Thanks bud..."

Kyler injected himself with a Stimpak to ease the pain and he looked around. "Where the fuck are we?" The twenty eight wander asked his companion, who beeped erratically. "Wait, you think we're in a alternate dimension?..Yeah, that makes sense." He checked his Pip-Boy, which had a error warning on it, he growled and hit it, which started the rebooting process, which didn't delete anything, thank God.

"Ground walkerssssss." He heard a voice hiss and he crouched down behind cover upon seeing the reptilian human hybrid.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to ED-E, he then looked at ED-E. "Give me the _CZ57 Avenger Minigun_." ED-E beeped and atomized the said minigun in his hands.

He stepped out from behind cover and began laying fire into the grubs, unaware two humans were watching him now.

"Holy shit...Look at him go." Dom whispered to Marcus in awe as they watched Courier Six rip through like fucking paper!

Marcus saw some Grubs trying to flank him and he looked at Dom. "Lets give him some cover, Jack, see if you can repair his robot companion's weapon." Jack beeped and flew over to ED-E, the two robots beeped and eachother and ED-E accepted the help, Kyler turned his head and saw this and the two humans coming to assist him.

"Thanks for the assist!" Kyler yelled over the sound of the minigun before he atomized the _All American_ rifle in his handshands to replace his minigun, which went back into his robots inventory. He began popping headshots and helping Dom and Marcus out by keeping the Grubs off Jack and ED-E.

_'Well...I did wish for something interesting to happen!'_ Kyler thought to himself and grinned under his helmet's mask...

This was gonna be fun, except how he's gonna explain his situation to these two allies and whatever army their in, but that can wait.

He heard the sounds of what sounded like Vertibird blades and he looked up to see a Helicopter, that's when his cybernetic brain used a inbuilt sonar device, thanks Dr. Morbius, and he detected something underground...it was large and moving towards them.

Dom was hit in the shoulder by a bullet and Marcus let his guard down for a moment. "Dom!" He called out as he made his way to his fallen comrade, but the shots from the Grubs were getting less and less hectic, Marcus saw this stranger dual wielding his semiautomatic rifle and a Hammerburst rifle.

"Get him on his feet! I'll cover ya!" Kyler yelled as he continued to fire shots before he ditched the Hammerburst and dove into cover next to ED-E and Jack, Marcys picked Dom up and tossed a frag at the E-hole he noticed.

"Frag out!" He called out as the frag went into the hole and blew it up, causing it to cave in, the Grubs soon were all died and Marcus looked at Dom.

"You good?" He asked his brother, Kyler walked to the two, Jack and ED-E followed close behind him. He holstered his weapon anf looked around before looking at Dom.

"Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me." The COG armor protected him from the bullet but not the force of impact. "Who are you man? You were tearing through those Grubs like nothing!" Dom said with enthusiasm towards Kyler, who chuckled in response.

"Thats what you call em'? Where I come from, I killed things that made those ugly fuckers look like teddy bears." Kyler said with a small amount of smug in his voice before he saw the ground began rising and breaking behind him.

"Aw fuck, Corpser!" Marcus yelled he and Dom took off in a sprint towards the King Raven, Kyler, ED-E and Jack following behind, after everyone got on, the Helicopter took off and the Corpser came out of the ground.

"That is one ugly son of a bitch! ED-E! Give me _Esher_!" He called out and the said Mini Nuke launcher atomized in his hands, Carmine, Dom, Marcus, and Kim's eyes widened at the sight of this beastly weapon. "Bite this!" He pulled the trigger and the mini nuke was launched into the Corpser's mouth, where it exploded and left the massive beast a pile of burnt flesh and blood.

"Holy shit!" Anthony screamed and Kim's jaw fell open along with Dom's mouth, Marcus on the other hand, was thinking about this figure.

_'__Does this stranger have the weapons we need to end this goddamn war?'_

Kyler turner to everyone and looked at them, sighing. "I have some explaining to do, don't I?" He said and Kim quickly regained his composure.

"Yes but that can wait, I'm Lieutenant Minh Young Kim, right now we are going to see Colonel Hoffman!" He stated to their new passenger.

"Hoffman? Aw shit..." Marcus said in a angry tone but Dom elbowed him.

"This is gonna be awesome!" He said enthusiastically and Jack and ED-E beeped in agreement, while Kyler agreed silently.

_'Yeah, this should be fun!' _He yelled in his head with a massive grin under his helmet's mask.

* * *

**Aaaaaaannd boom, Sera gets their Courier who's a one man fucking army!**

**The chapters for my other two stories should be uploaded by tomorrow!**

**Thank you RedRat8 for pointing out those mistakes in this chapter!**


	2. Was That a Mother Deathclaw! Part 1

**I don't own The Gears Of War franchise nor the Fallout franchise**!

**And RedRat8, thank you for pointing all that out, I just noticed that and I was in class when writing chapter one so my bad in those errors and mistakes.**

* * *

**\- ETA to landing zone, three minutes -**

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're from a alternate dimension, lived on a planet called Earth and during the year 2077, nuclear war happened, causing animals and people to mutate?" Kim said as he sat across from Kyler, who had taken his helmet off to explain his situation.

"Pretty much." Kyler said, sipping on a ice cold Nuka Cola Quantum, feeling the radiation traveling through his veins, for him, radiation was his best medicine, it didn't kill him, it instead healed him. He tossed the empty bottle out of the helicopter.

"You know sir, that actually makes sense, he can teleport weapons into his hands and his...um, Eyebot, right?" Anthony Carmine looked at Kyler for confirmation, Kyler nodded his head. "Yeah, his Eyebot is one of the most advanced robots I've ever seen."

Marcus and Dom were listening intently to Kyler's story, Dom then spoke up. "What did you say your name was?"

Kyler smiled and grabbed his helmet and placed it on as they were now approaching the LZ. "My name is Kyler Dobbins, but you can call me Courier Six or Lone on the battlefield." He grabbed his new Lancer he got from Kim and he looked at everyone.

"You know how to use that thing soldier?" Kim asked, as he knew Kyler was military from his tales with this, Brotherhood Of Steel and NCR. He heard a chuckle come from the Courier.

"I'm a quick study." He said in a amused tone as ED-E Jr. floated next to him, he hopped of the King Raven and Kim quickly caught up along with Carmine, Marcus, Dom, and Jack followed.

"Traitor like you doesn't deserve to wear that uniform!" Hoffman yelled at Fenix, who grunted.

"Seems to me like you need all the help you can get." He said, Dom and Kyler chuckled.

"Nice." Dom whispered and Kim took Hoffman to explain who the new guy was, and Hoffman looked at Kyler in awe and shock clearly in his eyes, though his face didn't show it.

"Courier, is it true that you have a weapon that fires a miniature sized nuclear bomb?" Hoffman asked, and Anya, who had just arrived, was in shock once she saw the Lancer in the Courier's hands disappear and be replaced with the mini nuke launcher in question.

"That enough proof for you?" Courier then atomized the Lancer back in his hands and placed _Esher_ back in his inventory. Kyler then noted the look Marcus had when he saw the female. _'He must be in love with her.'_ He then activated V.A.T.S., which stood for the long-ass name, Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System. Time slowled down to a sluggish crawl for him as he scanned the area, not finding anything he exited V.A.T.S. and he looked around.

"Hey Carmine, what's a kid like you doing in the military?" He asked out of pure curiosity, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"...I have a small family, a young brother, Benjamin Carmine, and a older brother, Clayton Carmine, and my ma and pops, I joined to protect them." Anything said, causing a small smile to appear on Kyler's lips behind his helmet.

"I'll make sure you get back to them alive kid, cause I guarantee fate's gonna do something to fuck with us." He said and he just then, Marcus yelled.

**"Locust!"** He dove for cover as well as Dom, Hoffman, and Anya, Kyler grabbed Anthony and dragged him to cover.

"Told you!" He atomized his _Alien Disintegrator Rifle_ in his hands and aimed out of cover and shot a few Locust, immediately turning them into goo.

Marcus however, was getting pissed off and while Kim and Hoffman were discussing the Lightmass Missile, he looked at Dom. "Now I'm pissed!" He stood up and sprayed the rest down before the gunfire stopped.

"You and your team are to find the resonator and deliver it to the Immulsion mine!" Hoffman told Kim and Kim looked at Kyler then back at Hoffman.

"What about him?" He jerked a thumb behind him to Kyler, which Hoffman grinned ever so slightly.

"You asked about backup, there he is, I'm assigning him to Delta Squad, this will be a test to see if he is worthy of that title, and Fenix!" Hoffman yelled and walked towards Fenix. "I expect a hundred and ten percent from you!"

Marcus scoffed and growled at Hoffman. "I'm not doing this for you." Once he said that, Hoffman and Anya walked back to the King Raven to go back to Control Center.

"Well...He's a real charmer." Kyler said sarcastically before he followed Delta squad, he then swapped his energy based rifle for his favorite melee weapons, _Knock-Knock_ and _Gehenna_. He felt the ground shaked as two E-holes opened and he grinned, running ahead of Delta Squad and slashing at the Locust.

"Damn...Makes me feel old..." Kim muttered as he put down a few stragglers that Kyler was leaving behind for them. Kyler then atomized his weapons away and atomized his favorite irradiated pistol, _The Ultimatum_, it was a beautiful calssic 10mm pistol found by Vault 101's runaway Tunnel Snakes.

"Whoa...Thats a badass looking pistol." Dom said as he saw it, Anthony agreed with him as they walked towards a fountain.

"Its a irradiated classic 10mm pistol called _The Ultimatum_, you should see my customized Anti-Matterial Sniper, I call it _Courier's Revenge_." He grinned before he took a few shots at some Locust, the 10mm hollow point bullets he was using added with the radiation cut through the Locust like butter.

"Plug that hole!" Kim yelled out and Carmine threw a frag in it, once it blew up some Locust body parts came up and the hole caved in.

"ED-E, we clear?" The bot beeped in conformation and the team continued to look for Alpha Squad and the damned Resonator.

* * *

**\- Eight Hours Later -**

Delta Squad, Alpha Squad and Courier were now held up in the Tomb, Kim was dead and Kyler saved Carmine from a sniper shot.

"Delta to Control, do you read? Lieutenant Kim is dead." Marcus said somewhat solemnly.

_"Repeat Delta, Kim is dead?" _Anya said over the coms and Courier chose not to interrupt the conversation but he heard something come from further within the Tomb, it sounded big...and _pissed._

Then a ungodly screech echoed throughout the Tomb, Delta and Alpha froze and the Courier gulped, God, that thing sounded like a pissed off Mother Deathclaw...which he's had few encounters with and barely made it out alive.

"Shit!" The blonde asshole known as Baird whispered. "Don't move...That's a Berserker...She can hear us...she can smell us."

Courier placed a hand out in front of Anthony and atomized his flamer, _The Cleansing Flame_, some COG idiot kept babbling and ran...only to come face to face with the Berserker around the corner who ripped him apart limb from limb.

"My God..." Dom whispered and thats when Courier snapped back into the conversation.

_"Delta, do you still have the Hammer Of Dawn and Courier Six with you?"_ Anya asked and Courier decided to pitch in.

"Yeah I'm here...and please tell me this goddamn thing has a weakness." Courier said into his comm unit as Dom and Marcus still had their Hammer Of Dawn weapons.

_"Extreme heat makes its armored plating brittle...Please tell me you have fire based weapons."_ Anya said desperately and Courier grinned under his mask.

"Yeah...I do...Now we just gotta lead the damned thing outside?"

_"Affirmative."_ Anya said and Courier turned to Dom and Marcus and nodded his head.

"Anthony, stay here with Alpha and keep them company. Dom, Courier, lets go." Marcus huffed out before the trio went into action.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**I'm glad I was finally able to finish this chapter and lets be honest, who wouldn't wanna see the Courier go toe to toe with a Berserker in FO4 style Power Armor?**

**Well to that...I say wait till the events of Gears 3 happen.** **And Courier may take over the role of a surrogate father for almost every Carmine in the Gears franchise.**

**Until next time, peace!**


End file.
